Camera
by Phunny08
Summary: Baekho yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa menyelundupkan kamera ke kamar JR dan Ren/JREN! BAEKMIN!/ requested by StarlightLeo


CAMERA

Cast : JR, Ren, Minhyun, Baekho -Aron ilang -_-

Genre : Romance, comedy

Disclaimer : ff punya author, maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita

Warning : lemon tapi gak asem, typo(s) everywhere

This fic requested by StarlightLeo, yang minta di buatin fanfic jren dari moment mereka di nu'est love story, yang belum tahu bisa lihat dulu.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Bukankah kau ingin melihat kamar Jonghyun hyung dan Ren?"

Baekho yang baru saja masuk ke kamar hotel mereka langsung menekuk wajahnya mendengar pertanyaan Minhyun.

"Mereka mengusirku. Huhh.. bilang saja mereka tidak ingin kuganggu," adu Baekho. Bibirnya mengerucut beberapa senti dengan tangan bersilangan di depan dada.

Minhyun terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak TK.

"Mungkin mereka lelah. Sudahlah, ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur. Besok kita sudah harus kembali ke Korea."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku punya sesuatu yang menarik."

Dengan segera Baekho mengobrak-abrik tasnya untuk mencari laptop. Setelah mendapatkannya, pemuda itu duduk di samping Minhyun yang tengah bermain dengan ponselnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku meletakkan kamera di kamar Jonghyun dan Ren," jawab Baekho enteng.

"Mwo? Kau gila? Bagaimana jika mereka tahu?"

"Tenang saja, aku meletakkannya di tempat yang aman tapi strategis."

Minhyun pun hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan Baekho itu.

"Memang apa yang ingin kau lihat di kamar mereka?"

Baekho tersenyum miring. Dia menatap Minhyun dan berbisik di telinga kekasihnya itu. "Tentu saja kegiatan malam mereka di atas ranjang."

Dan setelahnya sebuah bantal melayang ke wajah coretmesumcoret malang Baekho. Baekho gila, dia benar-benar gila. Terakhir kali ketika dia memotret Jonghyun dan Ren sedang berciuman, dia hampir menjadi papan dagger Jonghyun, mungkin setelah ini dia akan menjadi penghuni ruang UGD.

"Lakukan sendiri, aku tidak mau ikut," kata Minhyun sambil mengusir Baekho dari tempat tidurnya.

Jujur, sebenarnya Minhyun bukan takut akan ikut menjadi penghuni ruang UGD karena leadernya, dia tahu pasti yang masuk kesana hanya Baekho. Tapi masalahnya bukannya habis di tangan Jonghyun, dia akan habis di tangan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Oh ayolah, Minhyunie tidak ada salahnya mengintip mereka sekali-kali."

Minhyun hanya mengindahkan ucapan kekasihnya. Pemuda tinggi itu malah berbaring dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai ke leher.

"Minhyunie~" Baekho masih saja merengek sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Minhyun pelan untuk mendapatkan respon.

"Tidak mau."

"Wae?"

Hening sejenak, Minhyun malah menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala, Baekho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Katakan kenapa?" Tanya Baekho lagi.

"Pantatku pasti tidak akan selamat setelah itu."

Baekho terkekeh, meskipun hanya seperti sebuah gumaman tapi pemuda itu masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi kau juga menikmatinya kan, Minhyunie~"

"Diam! Aku mau tidur!"

Kali ini Baekho tergelak, dia bisa membayangkan wajah kekasihnya memerah sampai ke telinga di bawah selimut.

"Kubilang diam, jika ingin mengintip mereka lakukan saja sendiri, aku mau tidur."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat tidur, chagi, mimpikan aku." Dan setelahnya Baekho pindah ke tempat tidurnya sendiri yang bersebelahan dengan milik Minhyun dan kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya yang menampilkan suasana ruangan leader dan maknae mereka.

^o^ JREN ^o^

"Kita sudah selesai rekaman kan?"

Ren mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Jonghtun yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur mereka. Mereka? Yups, berbeda dengan Baekho dan Minhyun yang memakai single bed, Jonnghyun dan Ren menggunakan kasur queen size, pemirsa, jadi bisa dibayangkan suasana malam romantis mereka #eeaaa nc nc nc /author di gampar xD

"Rennie, kemari."

Tanpa menjawab, Ren lansung berjalan menuju JR dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Tanpa diperintah, lengan pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu langsung melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

JR mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang kekasih, bukan hanya dekat tapi sangat dekat karena hidung mereka bahkan sudah tidak berjarak.

"Kenapa hari ini kau bersikap terlalu manis hmm?" Tanya JR dengan suaranya yang dalam dan rendah.

Ren masih diam, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Sementara JR, dia berusaha menekan hasratnya supaya tidak menerkam maknae polosnya.

"Hyung tidak suka Ren bersikap manis?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, JR terlebih dahulu mengecup bibir manis kekasihnya. "Di satu sisi hyung menyukainya, tapi di sisi lain hyung tidak suka."

"Kenapa?"

"Hyung suka kau melakukannya hanya pada hyung, tapi tadi kamera terus merekam kita terutama kau, Rennie, dan hyung tidak suka itu."

"Mianhae, sebenarnya Baekho hyung yang menyuruh Ren melakukannya."

JR mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Baekho?"

Ren mengangguk dan menelusupkan wajahnya pada leher sang kekasih. "Kata Baekho hyung, Jonghyun hyung terlihat tidak baik akhir-akhir ini, dia kadang melihat hyung tertidur di ruang latihan, jadi dia menyuruh Ren untuk bersikap manis dan peduli pada hyung."

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir JR, dia tahu jika tanpa disuruh pun kekasihnya sudah sangat peduli padanya, hanya saja dengan cara yang berbeda. Tapi sekali-kali menggoda kekasih cantiknya tidak masalah kan.

"Jadi Ren tidak akan bersikap manis jika tidak disuruh?"

Masih dengan wajah yang berada di leher JR, Ren menggeleng pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Bukan begitu."

JR masih tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut panjang kekasihnya. "Lalu?"

"Ren malu."

Suara kekehan terdengar dari mulut leader Nu'est itu. Entah kenapa kekasihnya yang terkadang pendiam itu kini terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "Kenapa malu? Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih?"

"Hmm.. tetap saja."

Merasa teringat akan sesuatu, Ren langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang kekasih, sehingga memutus kontak tubuh mereka. "Lalu kenapa hyung mencium pipi Minhyun hyung tadi? Di depan kamera pula."

JR mengerutkan keningnya. "Hyung hanya mengecek apa Minhyun benar-benar menghapus make up nya atau tidak. Ren cemburu?"

"Tidak, untuk apa Ren cemburu huhh?"

Yakin, Ren yang sedang merajuk dua kali lebih menggemaskan bagi JR. Dipeluknya kembali tubuh sang kekasih dengan erat. "Saranghae Kim Minki."

"Jangan mengganti margaku seenaknya, hyung."

"Kenapa? Itu untuk membiasakan diri ketika kita sudah menikah nanti."

"Hyung~"

^o^ JREN ^o^

Di lain kamar, tampak Baekho yang kini menguap lebar, raut bosan sangat jelas di wajahnya. "Mereka berdua membosankan, kenapa Jonghyun tidak langsung menyerang Ren sih?"

Sesekali pemuda itu mengetuk-ngetuk laptopnya ataupun melirik jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, guna mengusir rasa bosan karena menunggu leader dan maknae nya melakukan hal yang iya iya. -_-

"Huoo.. mereka mulai! Mereka mulai!" Rasa bosan yang tadi sempat menyerangnya kini musnah sudah ketika melihat layar laptopnya menampilkan hal yang dia tunggu sejak tadi.

Sayangnya setelah itu sebuah remot AC melayang pada Baekho. "Jangan berteriak! Aku tidak bisa tidur!"

^o^ JREN ^o^

Entah siapa yang memulai, entah apa yang terjadi pada awalnya, dan entah kenapa kini sepasang leader dan maknae itu tengah berciuman panas dengan tangan JR yang sudah berjalan-jalan entah kemana.

"Hmmph.. hyunghh.."

Tepukan yang dirasakan JR membuat pemuda itu memutuskan ciuman panasnya yang menciptakan benang saliva di antara keduanya.

Tapi tidak sampai di situ saja karena JR berpindah menyerang leher jenjang kekasihnya, mencium setiap inchi kulit seputih susu itu tanpa meninggalkan bekas. Sesungguhnya dia sangat ingin memenuhi leher menggoda Ren dengan kissmark, tapi apa daya, tidak mungkin juga Ren memakai syal ketika di Korea sedang musim panas.

Tangan JR juga sudah bergerilya di dalam pakaian Ren, menelusuri perut rata pemuda cantik itu sehingga menimbulkan erangan keluar dari mulut manisnya. Dan dengan sengaja dia menggoda tonjolan kecil di dada Ren. Menyentuh, memelintir, dan mencubitnya, membuat desahan pemuda cantik itu tidak berhenti keluar.

Namun tiba-tiba JR menghentikan semua aksinya, dia memandangi wajah sayu kekasihnya, sangat menggoda. Membuat sesuatu di bawah sana bertambah keras.

Dengan sekali tarik JR melepaskan kaos yang dipakai Ren. Memperlihatkan tubuh indah tanpa cacat miliknya. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung JR juga melepaskan celana beserta dalaman Ren. Sempurna sudah pemandangan di hadapannya. Wajah sayu yang memerah, tubuh langsing dengan tambahan sedikit otot yang mulai terbentuk di daerah perut.

Tidak tahan dengan yang dilihatnya, JR kembali melancarkan aksinya menjelajahi tubuh Ren.

Baekho menggigit bibir bawahnya, bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai butuh perhatian. Dia melirik Minhyun, sayangnya kekasih tercinta sudah tertidur bahkan dengan selimut yang menutupi sampai ujung kepala. Baekho menghela napas, apa boleh buat, dia pun mengambil bantal dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuan. /tak ada minyun bantal pun jadi /uhukk xD.

"AHhh.. diss sanaahh.." Ren menjerit ketika sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya terkena jari panjang JR. Kepalanya tiba-tiba kosong, yang bisa dia rasakan hanya kenikmatan yang diberikan kekasihnya.

"Haahhh.. hyungghh"

Ketika merasakan milik Ren mulai berkedut, JR mengeluarkan jarinya membuat Ren mendesah kecewa karena bagaimanapun juga hasratnya belum keluar.

Mengetahui itu, JR dengan lembut berbisik, "Aku akan memulainya." JR telah menyiapkan dirinya di depan lubang Ren yang berkedut di bawah sana.

Ren mencengkram pelan lengan kekasihnya, matanya menatap sayu pada JR. "Pelan-pelan hyunghh.."

JR tersenyum lembut dan diusapnya dengan lembut rambut Ren yang sudah acak-acakan karena kegiatan mereka. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, baby. Gigit atau cakar aku jika kau merasa kesakitan."

Setelah mendapat anggukan pelan dari Ren, JR mulai mendorong miliknya memasuki manhole kekasihnya.

Baru saja milik JR masuk sepersekian, Ren sudah memekik kesakitan, bagian bawahnya terasa seperti terbakar.

JR yang mengetahui Ren kesakitan mencoba untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit kekasihnya dengan mengulum nipple Ren.

Dan dengan sekali hentakan, milik JR yang luar biasa itu berhasil masuk ke dalam tubuh Ren.

"Haa.. akhh... ssakitt.."

"Sorry baby, hyung terlalu kasar."

"Tidak hyung, ber-geraklah."

^o^JREN^o^

Baekho menelan ludahnya ketika kegiatan di laptopnya sudah selesai. Dia tidak menyangka maknaenya sudah benar-benar ternodai. Lebih tepatnya dia juga sudah ternodai. Dia menatap ke arah celananya yang kini menggembung di bagian tengah. Sepertinya dia harus bermain solo malam ini.

Sreekk..

Selimut Minhyun terbuka menampilkan sang pemilik dengan wajah memerah. Sejujurnya sejak tadi pemuda tinggi itu tidak tidur, sehingga dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara yang keluar dari laptop Baekho.

"Minhyunie, kau belum tidur?"

"Panas hyung, aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar."

Belum sempat Minhyun beranjak dari posisinya, Baekho sudah terlebih dulu menahan tubuhnya dan menindihnya.

"Maaf Minhyunie, pantatmu benar-benar tidak akan selamat malam ini."

"Hmmpht.. hyyungg.h.."

Epilog

Pagi ini ketika terbangun, JR sudah tidak mendapati Ren di pelukannya. Entahlah, mungkin kekasih cantiknya sedang mandi. Dia kembali bergelung di bawah selimutnya mencari kehangatan yang sempat menghilang karena selimutnya merosot sampai ke bagian pinggangnya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, benar saja Ren keluar dari sana dengan bathrobe yang membungkus tubuh indahnya dan juga butir-butir air yang masih menetes dari rambut panjangnya.

Pemuda cantik itu mendekati ranjang dan mengguncang pelan tubuh kekasihnya. "Hyung, bangun. Kita harus beres-beres."

JR mengerang pelan, masih menutup kedua matanya. "Lima menit lagi."

"Sekarang, hyung. Jangan membuat yang lain menunggu."

Dengan malas JR bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil posisi duduk, masih dengan kedua matanya yang setengah terpejam. "Beri hyung morning kiss dulu."

"Tidak, hyung belum mandi."

JR mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi tetap beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ketika berjalan menuju kamar mandi dia tidak lupa memberikan kecupan di bibir manis Ren, membuat kedua pipi pemuda cantik itu merona.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Ren mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper. Mulai dari pakaian kotornya hingga peralatan make up nya. Tapi ketika akan membereskan barang-barang JR, manatanya menangkap sesuatu. "Kamera siapa ini?"

JR keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit bagian bawah tubuhnya dan satu lagi terkalung di lehernya. Dia mendekati Ren yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hyung, ini milikmu?" Tanya Ren.

"Bukan, sepertinya itu milik Baekho. Kenapa?"

Karena penasaran Ren mengutak-atik kamera tersebut. Namun, ketika membuka galerinya Ren kangsung melemparkan kamera tersebut ke kasur dan menutup matanya dan berteriak, membuat JR terkejut.

"Kenapa, Rennie?"

JR buru-buru mengambil kamera tersebut dan melihat apa yang membuat kekasihnya berteriak tadi. Tapi setelah melihat apa yang ada di sana, JR langsung meremat kamera yang berada di tangannya seolah ingin menghancurkan benda itu. Tidak, tidak hanya benda itu, tapi juga pemiliknya.

"Ck. Kubunuh kau Kang Dongho!"

Tamat

Okee.. author minta maaf, ini ff yang request entah kapan dan baru di post sekarang, udah gitu kek gini lagi ceritanya, maaf banget maaf.. aku udah lama gak nulis fanfic, dari terakhir aku nulis mungkin udah tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan seperti ini lah hasilnya. Maaf ya eonnie, maafin ya..

Oh ya, rencananya, author mau post fanfic baru, pairingnya Meanie, tapi entah kapan, mungkin habis UN atau habis SBM gak tau nanti. Oke thanks for reading..


End file.
